Hyper Fangirl
The Hyper Fangirl is a recurring antagonist on the show That Guy With the Glasses. She appears in three episodes, obsessively stalking the the Critic and harassing him. She is portrayed by Tamara Chambers. The Lorax She debuts in this episode. The Critic is ranting about how the Once-Ler isn't such a unique character he is just a cliche of every extrovert character seen on film, the Analysts protest his stereotype, and the Fangirl then appears online, proclaiming that she is in love with the Once-Ler. She goes on about how he is "cool" and "rebellious" and "hipster" and then she finds herself talking about the Nostalgia Critic. She then falls in love with him and asks what he is doing tonight. He switches her offline, finding her creepy, but she keeps popping up to express her love for him. Old vs New: Spider-Man In the sequel to The Lorax episode, she returns sobbing in her room that no one cares about the life of a geek, but "Don't ask why!" The Hyper Fangirl asks to do a review with the Critic and only reluctantly he accepts. They review the old Spider-Man films and the new ones, and she obssesses over the old films saying they were the best. The Critic is helped by the black Willy Wonka (played by Malcolm Ray) who says he finds the Fangirl annoying and maybe the Critic could deal with her. The Princess Diaries 2 The Hyper Fangirl completely expresses her love for the Critic in this episode and she forces him to date her, at gunpoint - she hires a hitman (played by Malcolm) to do the job. The Hyper Fangirl orders the Critic to review The Princess Diaries 2 with her, and she says that the hitman just "fades in with the background after awhile doesn't he?" All three of them watch and review the film, and the Fangirl tries (fangirly-esque) to support the film even in its stupid moments, moments even the hitman finds odd. Then the Critic is amazed by her apartment which has every manga, comic and film he dreamed of. At the end of the film, the exasperated hitman leaves to see porn, and the Fangirl is pleased when the Critic says they have interests identical to each other. Then they lean in to kiss, but the Critic breaks away before they even kiss, the hitman shows that she owns the Michael Bay Transformers movies which brings the Nostalgia Critic to his senses saying she was manipulating him by making him conform to the "geeky" stereotype and manipulation isn't love, its wrong. The Critic tells the Fangirl how she is like the princess in the film, bland, boring, idiotic and stereotypical. Then he cuts off their friendship. The Fangirl goes mad and wants to watch the whole film again but she blows her computer and herself to oblivion, sending herself flying through the roof in the explosion where she leaves behind a human-shaped hole. A Christmas Story 2 This part in the saga continues after the last part had left off. The Hyper Fangirl has been ejected from the Critic's house and she was seen by Santa Christ flying really fast through the atmosphere burning. Possibly proving she is not human, or more than human, the Fangirl falls really fast down onto an empty street, where she comes face to face with Chester A. Bum. The Bum is surprised, and thinking she is either an angel or an alien, says "Welcome to Earth." The Fangirl then asks the Bum if he would trade his trench coat for a nickel. He does, saying sarcastically "This is the happiest day of my life!" The Fangirl then trots down the street, and suddenly sees the Nostalgia Critic putting up decorations in his house. She smiles and waves at him, but the Critic remembers who she is and suddenly falls flat on his chest. Shocked, the Fangirl waits, but he doesn't reappear, so she gloomily walks down the road. However, she remembers the Hitman, and she phones him. She is determined to kill the Critic again, and she says how she wants the Critic dead. The Hitman says he'll be along, but he is reading a really good book. The Fangirl then waits outside the Critic's house as he begins the horrible movie's review. Halfway through the movie, the Critic begs for him to be dead because the movie is so horrible, and the Fangirl, right on cue, aims a sniper at the Critic, with the Hitman aiming the gun. However, it is fake, and all that flies out is a fake rubber dart. Then the Fangirl interrupts the advertisments, singing a mocking version of "We Wish you a Merry Christmas." The Fangirl and the Hitman dance on and start trying to get the Critic to give up his job. Eventually, the Hitman receives a note about another assassination invite, to which he leaves and returns shortly with bloody hands, as he has carried out the assassination. The Fangirl however is nowhere around, she has been jerked into the Critic's house and he says she is insane, and if "cancer were to get cancer" she would be first to die. He says many insults about her and tells her to leave. She does, and sadly walks off. But the Critic soon feels bad, and after talking to Santa Christ, feels he needs to reinvite her back inside. She does, and the Critic apologizes, and they both review movies together. Soon they both snuggle up sleeping on the same couch. But then the Fangirl mysteriously vanishes , hinting that she may be a thought-form or part of the Critic's imagination. Category:In love villains Category:TGWTG Villains Category:Villainesses Category:Stalkers Category:Master Manipulator Category:Fanatics Category:Fan Villains Category:Recurring villain Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Control Freaks Category:Kidnapper Category:Internet Villains